1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to transporting cargo and the like in vehicles, and more particularly to a utility shelf for use with pick-up trucks having camper shells.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is common for owners of pick-up trucks with open beds to cover those beds to protect cargo or the like which is being transported. Frequently a camper shell is used to provide protection from the elements as well as to guard against theft of articles being transported In many instances, when the driver of the vehicle requires access to an article in the cargo bed, the vehicle must be stopped and access gained through the rear door of the camper shell.
Now that sliding windows are being installed in the rear of pick-up truck cabs, the driver has access to the cargo area without having to leave the vehicle. However, access is limited to the driver's arm reach which generally is not long enough to reach items on the floor of the cargo bed This limitation makes it inconvenient to gain access to lunch boxes, maps, hand tools, and other small items which the driver might require. Therefore, there is a need for a convenient shelf apparatus which can be positioned within reach of the driver and which can hold small items for easy access, some items being accessible without having to stop the vehicle.
Various approaches to shelves and cargo boxes have been previously developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,715 issued to Forman on May 3, 1983, discloses an adjustable shelf mounting system capable of bearing heavy loads. U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,357 issued to Merhar on April 5, 1932, discloses a combination serving tray and table for automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,043 issued to Kristoff et al. on Oct. 23, 1956, discloses an adjustable service tray for use in motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No 4,900,080 issued to Morris II on Feb. 13, 1990, discloses a partial cover for a pick-up truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,992 issued to Hamilton et al. on Jan. 13, 1987, discloses a moveable vehicular storage box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 issued to Schlacter on July 3, 1990, discloses a security enclosure for open deck vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,544 issued to Dick on July 31, 1990, discloses a vehicle accessory storage device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,665 issued to Van Kirk on June 23, 1987, discloses a vehicle tool box with peripheral drain means. None of these patents, however, disclose a utility shelf for campers which is accessible from the cab of a pick-up truck.
Examples of devices which provide for storage of cargo and which are accessible through the rear window of a pick-up truck can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,346 issued to Berlin on Jan. 9, 1990, which discloses a drop in utility enclosure apparatus having a cargo chamber and shelves, as well as a sliding window which is accessible through the rear window of a truck to which the apparatus is mounted; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,382 issued to Swithenbank on May 3, 1966, which discloses a detachable cargo box which is accessible through the rear window of the truck cab against which the apparatus is mounted, and which has a an expansive rear window through which the driver can see for safety. Both of those devices, however, are effectively scaled-down versions of camper shells and neither of them are adaptable to a pick-up truck already having a camper shell. Nor are either of those devices easily adjustable to fit any width of pick-up truck.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.